Friends of the Same Kin
by Haku1013
Summary: What if Naruto and Gaara met at the age of five? What would it be like when they met again during the chuunin exams? What would their friendship be like? Find out here! Chapter 6 redone with small, but necessary, changes.
1. They Arrive

Summary: What if Naruto & Gaara met at age 5? What would it be like during the chuunin exams when they met up again? How would it affect their friendship? Find the answers here!

**A/N:** This is my second fanfiction, it is a WIP and an AU. Don't like, don't read. Also, I have yet to complete this story, so updates on it may be sporadic.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - They Arrive**

A five year old with unruly blonde hair walked in the desert, now unsure of whether it was a good idea to accompany the leader of his village on this trek, as he (his companion, not the young boy himself) was to take part in a meeting featured within Sunagakure. He edged himself to the front of the group to talk to a certain someone.

"Are we there _yet_, old man?" asked Naruto, drinking more water from his canteen.

"In short time young one, in short time," spoke the Hokage, Sarutobi, "and do stop drinking so much water, you're going to finish it soon." However, Naruto couldn't help drinking so much water, they _were _in the desert after all.

Naruto sighed as he started to remember how he got pulled into his current situation.

_(Begin Flashback)_

Naruto was at the Hokage tower about to attempt to kill him (as we know, this would not be the last attempt a child would have on the man's life) when he heard his target talking to someone. "But Lord Hokage, you must come! This meeting is to declare our peace, and many do not believe we can push the date of this meeting further back than it already has been," someone whom Naruto did not know spoke first.

A deep sigh came forth before a more familar voice responded, "Very well, I will come."

"Oh, thank you, my lord! I am positive the Kazekage will be very pleased to hear this." Naruto put his ear to the door, listening to the conservation, when it burst open causing him to fall in. As he got up, he saw a shocked looked on a ninja's face.

"So, this is the demon the villagers have been talking about." A look of fear contorted on Naruto's face, for is encounters with the people whom dubbed him 'demon' often enough did not go too well.

"No, this is no a demon, just a young prankster," informed the Hokage.

"None the less, it seems he has been eavesdropping. I take it that punishment will be given, so I shall take my leave now," the foreign nin then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That was a ninja from Suna, right? So…you're going to Suna?" asked Naruto in a quite clever way to distract Sarutobi from the aforementioned punishment.

"Yes, some urgent business came up," Sarutobi said. A sudden thought struck Naruto, _'Wait, who's going to stop the villagers from burning down my house again!? Who's going to keep them from killing me when I'm asleep!?' _Naruto pondered this in silent panic for a while until he came to the conclusion: He wanted to go -- no, he _had_ to go.

"Hey, old man?" Easily grabbing the Hokage's attention he continued, "Can I come with you?" asked Naruto. The Hokage was shocked that Naruto wanted to come, but he too thought about the things that the villagers would do.

"Very well, Naruto, you may come," the Hokage said with a smirk on his face. Naruto was clearly excited, especially that they were leaving right away.

_(End Flashback)_

"Oh yeah, that's why," Naruto said aloud. But as he finished his remembrance of the past, he saw the gates of the village, Sunagakure. "Hey! We're here! We're _finally_ here!" Naruto said, pointing at the gates.

"Yes, we are Naruto, yes we are," Sarutobi smiled at the child's excitement. With that, they entered the village.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there we have it. Reviews would be very much appreciated as well as constructive criticism. Flames are used for making smores...Mm smores... -starts to drool like Homer Simpson-

_6/16/2008 - Originally posted.  
10/12/2008 – Slight revisions have been made, just to get the small errors that I spotted having re-read this._


	2. Day One in Suna

**A/N:** Second chapter, let's see how it goes.

**Chapter 2 - Day One in Suna**

Naruto, the Hokage, and the squadron of leaf ninjas entered village. Naruto's face featured a show of both surprise and relief to see that the villagers weren't paying any attention to him, only the Hokage.

The foreign Leaf Nin ignored the curious glances and led the way to the Kage tower where the meeting was to be taking place. On the way, Naruto saw playing children stop what they were doing and look in awe at the Hokage and shinobi surrounding him, instantly guessing that he must be an important outsider to have so many escorts and bodyguards.

However, when they were but a short distance from the building, Naruto saw a red-headed boy about his age standing in the shadows, a good distance from any other person. Although nothing seemed to be wrong, the boys eyes though rimmed with dark circles making it a bit difficult to tell, were red, as if he had been crying. Now he just stared, as the others did, looking as if he were torn between glaring with a passion and breaking down into tears.

As he came closer into Naruto's view, he started to see the subtle expression that he himself received when walking the streets of Konoha. At first, he fearfully thought they were staring at him, but upon a closer inspection, he realized they were throwing their glares and fearful (there were more fearful glances than glares) at the boy with sea-green eyes. Naruto, at first, was just shocked to find that he wasn't the only one to gather such hatred from a village, and even though he had caught a glimpse of fear every now and then upon a Leaf Village citizen, this boy seemed to be collecting more than he ever had.

Having heard the Hokage speak, the blonde knocked himself from his thoughts, "Naruto, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine," the young blonde answered enthusiastically, sticking the well-practiced smile upon his features. Giving the child before him a skeptical look, the Hokage simply sighed before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. With no interest on him, Naruto gave a small sigh before giving one last glance at the boy and speaking to himself in a rather tired voice, "Just peachy."

Entering the Meeting

Naruto had been quite surprised by how little time it had taken them to locate the tower and even more surprised by how alike it looked to the Sarutobi's own building back in Konoha.

"It doesn't look so different from your tower old man!" Naruto spoke his mind once again, being none too subtle as he looked at everything in the building.

The Hokage chuckled, "Yes, they do have the same design, but they differ very much. And remember, just stick alongside me and don't talk so loud, we don't wish to irritate or impose on anyone here."

Naruto nodded, determined to make the best impression and do as he was told, and followed the Hokage and Leaf Nin into the meeting room. Naruto's gaze immediately pounced on the Kazekage, who was sitting behind a dark, wooden desk.

"Greetings Sarutobi-san, I am pleased to see that you have arrived. I trust your journey was not too tiring?"

"Good evening, Aizen-san. And yes, the trip went well." (1)

The Kazekage nodded, and took this moment to make a quick glance at the Hokage's company. He quickly took note of the dip in the line where a young blonde boy stood, glancing around the room with a look of interest and awe. He did not fail to notice the three distinct lines on either side of the child's face. His eyes narrowed the slightest as he thought back to what his messenger had said upon returning from Konohagakure.

_Then it is true. Konoha holds a beast in it's home, as we do. They, too, seem unsuccessful in its complete destruction,_ the Kazekage remembered to when he heard of the Kyuubi attacking, and what had been rumored to have happened. It was only now that he was sure of what actually occurred.

"Lord Hokage, may I ask why you brought this child with you?" ask the Kazekage.

A look of confusion came across the old man's face before he look to his left and saw the young blonde gazing. A smile came across his face as he answered, "Ah, yes, the boy wished to accompany me."

The Kazekage, Aizen(1), was indeed a bit irritated that he did not received a more informed answer, but understood the matter all too well, as he would not wish to speak much of his own failed experiment. "Yes, well, not to be rude, but you must know children of such a young age are not allowed to take part in such important meetings."

"Oh, yes I do. But what will we do about him? It would not be well for either me or the boy to simply let him out upon your village."

Aizen nodded, "Of course, I will assign some guides to show him around the village." And though no one appeared to be there, he turned and spoke to the space on his left, "Baki." None too surprisingly, a cloud of smoke erupted, before fading to reveal a ninja, a sand jounin with a mask disguising half his face.

"Yes Kazekage-sama?" asked the ninja asked, kneeling.

"Bring Kankurou and Temari to me," commanded the Kage. The ninja nodded and once again a cloud of smoke erupted, though this time when it vanished, the ninja had gone with it. In a moment filled with a slightly awkward silence, two children, a boy and girl, entered the room, the same ninja from before, Baki, following them.

"Yes fath—I mean—Kazekage-sama?" asked the girl.

"Temari, you and Kankuro are to show this boy around the village, understand?" asked the Kazekage.

"Hai" both the children said. "For how long, sir?" The boy asked while the girl, Temari, started to escort the blonde boy out of the room.

"Until I send someone for you," Aizen answered sternly. The boy Kankurou nodded and answered positively again, before following the two blonde children out the door.

Somewhere Within Suna

While touring the tour, Naruto took in how his guides looked. The boy, Kankurou, had spiked hair, wore a light, black jacket over a fishnet shirt, and black pants. The girl, Temari, had long dark-blonde hair tied in four pig tails, and she wore black pants, and a black shirt.

"And this is the academy," said Kankurou. They had been traveling through the village for a while already, but Naruto found that he was not the least bit bored. Although he did feel like some stupid tourist when he though about it, he could help but be in awe of this thriving village, he was also amazed that most of the important buildings weren't much different than the ones at home.

"All right then, come on, time to move on. You should also close your mouth, kid, before you choke on a fly, "the girl smirked.

The joyful look quickly vanished from Naruto's face only to be replaced by a scowl and vicious glare pointed toward the older girl. His teeth ground together as he attempted to keep his cool, he had promised to behave and try to make a good impression, both to himself and the Hokage.

"So, are you going to enter the academy at your village, Naruto?" Kankurou asked, trying to keep some civility between the three of them. Didn't his sister realize that they should at least _attempt_ to get along with this boy, since their villages had just created a peace treaty?

Naruto smiled and was about to happily reply to Kankurou, who had been surprisingly kinder to him than his sister, Temari, when said sister spoke before he could. "Tch, why would a kid like him enter the academy? Besides, he must be years off from even starting it, he's so short, he's gotta be that young!"

Naruto was once again glaring at the dark-blonde girl as she had a good laugh. Before he even knew what he was doing, he found his mouth moving, speaking words a part of him wanted to say, but an even bigger part did not.

"I'm _not_ a kid and even if I was, _you're_ still one, too! After all, you can't be much older than me! How old are you, _7_!? And my name is _Naruto_, so don't call me 'kid' or 'brat' or act as if I'm not here, because I can hear you!"

Temari blanked. Her mouth dropped the slightest as she stared at he Naruto who was pouting angrily. In less than a second, however, she shook her head and gathered her arrogance again. "Sorry _kid,_ and I'm not 7, I'm 9, so HA!"

Kankurou rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed Naruto by the elbow before he could reply. The brunette led the blonde a ways ahead of their female companion before speaking to him in a lowered tone, "Listen Naruto, it'll be better not to get her bad side, trust me, it's not pretty. Besides, she's just acing this way because this boy at the academy doesn't like her," Kankurou told Naruto in whisper.

"What. Was. _That_?" Temari said in a voice that would make even a certain nine-tailed demon quiver.

Kankurou instantly perked up and flashed a million-yen smile at his seething sister, "Nothing Temari-onee-chan!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the sibling's fight, however, his laughter faded as he spotted the red-headed boy he had seen earlier.

"Who's that?" he interrupted the 'conversing' siblings.

Temari put a speeding punch on hold as she glanced at the person Naruto was asking about. Her eyes softened and she dropped the unconscious Kankurou as she walked over toward the blonde boy.

"Mmm," she groaned, as if thinking up an answer. With a small sigh, she spoke, "That's my other brother, Gaara. He…well, he doesn't do too well with people."

Naruto stared at the emotions displayed over Temari's face. She seemed struck between fear, sorrow, and perhaps even anger. "Oh," Naruto replied and his gaze redirected back to the red-headed boy who now appeared to be trying to find anything to look at except the duo who were staring at him.

It seemed the aqua-eyed boy was intent on simply walking by the trio, when his sister called him over. "Gaara," she called in a soft sort of yell. "Hey, come on over here will you?"

It seemed as thought he were merely going to ignore his sister's request, but then he hesitated and a second later was rigidly walking toward his sister.

"What?" he asked; his voice low and sweet.

His sister sighed silently, "Um, well, I just wanted to know what it was this time?"

His eyes narrowed and he glared at the ground. Naruto also noticed that his gripped tightened on a stuffed bear he was holding, something the blonde hadn't noticed before.

"The other kids wouldn't play with me. Then some people took them and told me to go away. They said some mean things when they thought I couldn't hear."

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard—someone was really like him, hated by the village they lived in. He stared at the boy, shocked and awed.

Distantly, they head a groan, and recognized Kankurou coming up to the group. "Oh, uh, hey Gaara." He met Temari's gaze for a second, fear and confusion mixing between the two children.

An awkward silence ensued before Kankurou broke it, "So, um, have you met Naruto? He's here with some other Leaf shinobi. His Kage is here to create the official Peace Treaty papers with dad.

"I heard," Gaara answered shortly, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Naruto hesitated for a split-second before resuming his outgoing self, deciding to take the initiative for introductions, "Hi, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you Gaara, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!"

An extremely surprised and confused look passed between Temari and Kankurou as they listened to the two youngest children converse.

Gaara's glare faced Naruto full on before being replaced confusion as he responded. "H-hello, my name is Gaara.

Naruto smiled a grin that reached forced his eyes to close, "Hehe, so Temari and Kankurou are giving me a tour of your village. I've got to say, it's been really cool so far, but I was wondering if you'd like to join us? I'd really like it if you would!"

Gaara's brow furrowed as he stared at the blonde boy before him. Slowly, a nod from his head of red hair was seen and Naruto grinned wider as he felt maybe he'd have his first friend.

"Great! Kankurou, you lead the way, since you doing that before." At this point, Temari interrupted, since she wanted to lead the way. In the end, as the two blondes and one brunette clashed, the young red-head near them smiled attentively; hope filling him as he looked upon Naruto.

The blonde boy, feeling a gaze on him, looked at Gaara. Seeing his smile, he grinned back. And with that, he grabbed a hold of Gaara's shirt and together they sneaked away from the arguing older kids, choosing to continue the tour of the village on their own.

(1) Aizen - I couldn't find any clue as to what the Yondaime Kazekage's name was, so I just went ahead and made up my own. If you've got any clue as what his name is, though, I'd love to know.

**A/N:** Well there we have it. Both reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. Flames are shunned. Until next time


	3. A Day with Gaara

**A/N: **To start things off, why don't we begin with the very first thing you should have read in chapter one:

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Naruto, only the plot to this story.

Can't believe I forgot that! I am a dork. Anyways, here's chapter three!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Day with Gaara**

"So…what do you do for fun around here?" asked Naruto.

At this, Temari smirked and said, "Us? We train, that's what we think fun is. Of course, since you're a lil kid, you'd probably prefer something like playing ball or hide-n-seek."

"You're lucky. If I were in the academy already, I'd do nothing but train," announced Gaara.

"I'm already in the academy," Naruto gloated, glowing from the look on the sand siblings faces which indicated their shocked. "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"That's…actually pretty impressive, shorty," and indeed, Temari did look a tad bit respectful as she said this.

Naruto grinned, "Is it? Well, anything to get back at those snooty teachers of mine. They all think they're better than me, but I'll show them! One day, I'm going to be in charge!" The blonde boy would have said more, had it not been for the ball that suddenly flew passed him.

"Dang it, Tensai! We're always losing the ball because of you!" a brunette boy yelled over is shoulder as he raced to fetch the playground ball. A small group of children lay scattered behind him, waiting for him to fetch the ruby red toy.

"Its okay, Koji, I've got it!" another child, this one with dirty blonde hair, yelled before giving the ball a swift kid. However, instead of making a graceful arc back toward the group of children, as Naruto believed the child intended, the ball bounded awkwardly into the air only to land upon the faded roof tiles of a quaint two-story building.

"Aw, Katsu! Look at what you did," a blue-eyed girl groaned. The dirty-blonde child, Katsu, grimaced, "Sorry, guys."

As the group of children sighed and moaned and groaned with slumped shoulders and furrowed brows, a clump of sand gathered around the ball and brought it to the kids. Though he too was surprised, Naruto would have thought that the kids would have been rather grateful, if not surprised, to receive the ball. Naively, he did not expect the looks of pure terror that formed upon their young faces, then worsened as they spotted the redhead that stood next to Naruto rather bashfully.

A short gasp came from the child closest, Katsu, "It's…it's _him_…"

Gaara violently turned his head, as if frightened by the eyes cast upon him, "I was only trying to help," he whispered. "I only wanted to give you your ball back…"

"Neh—Keep it!" Koji yelled before running off, the other children following his lead. In a matter of seconds, they had vanished from view and it seemed as if they had never been there.

"…What was _that_ all about?" asked Naruto, about to comment on the weirdness of those children when he spotted the swirling, levitating sand surrounding is new friend. He gasped and looked in awe, "Gaara, what's with the sand?! Can all Suna people do that? Or is it just for shinobi? Well, no, I guess it _would_ just be shinobi, huh? But, anyways, how can you do it? I thought you said you weren't—"

Gaara cut him off, "It's nothing!"

Naruto blinked, shocked by the redhead's sudden change of mood. "Sorry. I was just curious. I mean, I just don't get why those kids gets got all scared and freaked out, because that was one of the coolest thing's I've ever seen!"

Gaara relaxed and opened his eyes, as he had been completely tense moments before, his eyes screwed shut, his hands balled into fists. He looked at Naruto and before he knew it, he was talking. He didn't know why, but there was something about the strange hyperactive blonde, just something that he felt he could relate to.

"There's something wrong with me…Something very bad and wrong…" He hesitated as he realized what he was doing. No, this felt right, he should do it, but should it be done here? He looked around. They were standing in the middle of one of Suna's more suburban streets and though it wasn't that crowded, he'd have felt better if it were just he and the blonde. He'd even forgotten about Temari and Kankurou who were standing by rather silently, eyes wider than what was normal, probably more shocked than he by what it seemed he was about to say and the event with the village children.

"I…erm…"

"What? Go on, you can tell me," Naruto encouraged, completely oblivious to the shock, fear, anxiety, and surprise circulating throughout the air between the three sand siblings.

Gaara turned his gaze back to Naruto and trembled as his vision faded back to that night. There had been blood, yes, it had been all over the sand…No, no, he couldn't think of that anymore, or else he'd fade into the darkness like all the other times before. He shook his head and fiercely turned around, heading toward a rather convenient alleyway to his right.

He heard Naruto call out to him, "H-hey!" There was a pitter patter of footsteps and two other cries, "No, Naruto!" and "Just leave him alone for now!"

He turned this way and that, flashes of his memories going through his red-haired head, blinding him to reality. Before he knew it, he felt a tug on his shoulder and instinct took over. He allowed the grains of sands – his only true companion since, well, before he could remember – to take over and defend him. After he felt the sand take hold, he turned to face the enem—

It was Naruto!

The blonde boy had actually chased him all the way to…where _was_ he? Gaara immediately called back his minion and looked around. His sea-foam green eyes were filled with darker, various shades of green and hues of brown as he found himself surrounded by foliage.

He looked toward the blue-eyed boy on the ground upon his knees, coughing slightly, recovering from the harsh grasp the sand had laid to his small neck. Gaara felt a pang go through his chest. It was guilt and regret. It had been quite a while before either of those feelings wound their way through him. Lately, his only emotions had been dire despair which would deviate to irrepressible rage.

Right now, the regret was changing into sadness, which was slowly deepening into sorrow as he realized what must be going through Naruto's head.

_He thinks I'm a monster_…_He'll run away like everyone else_…

His distress doubled when realized the hope that had been growing in him, that he may have found someone who would not fear or hate him, someone who could genuinely like him, a friend.

The coughs faded and Naruto finally stood. When he did, he looked at Gaara warily. "…Are you okay?" he asked, looking at the tense boy who was staring at the ground with what seemed like adamant concentration.

At the question, the sand child's head snapped up, a look of wholly unrepressed shock taking place upon his features. He had not been the one to get hurt, so why was Naruto asking him that? Naruto began to laugh at the price look, but stopped as quickly as he started, for his throat was still raw from what he suspected to be an accidental attack (Gaara wouldn't have possibly done it on purpose!).

"…Yes…" Gaara's eyes had returned to the forest floor. "Um…are…you…mm…okay?"

"Heh, yeah, I'm stronger than I look," Naruto grinned, even though Gaara couldn't see it.

Silence entreated upon their conversation once again.

"…I'm sorry…"

"I know, it's okay."

* * *

**A/N: **All righty then, there it was, chapter three of Friends of the Same Kin. I've already got chapter four started, so that should be out soon, too, keep an eye out for it. As always, feedback is so very much appreciated, glad that you're reading, and we shall meet next time.

_11/16/2008 - Originally posted._


	4. Explanations

**A/N:** Woah...so...I've got nothing. Seriously, I was just a lazy ass. Chapter four's been saved and ready on my computer for ages but...well, I just don't know what happened...I do apologize, sincerely and whole-heartedly. But I guess I can't really say anything to make up for the time and lateness so I'll just let you hate me and stop talking so you can get what you waited for. Once again, my bad.

-------

**Chapter Four - Explanations**

"So, are you going to finish what you started, or what?"

Gaara's head snapped up. Was Naruto asking him to…?

"Woah! What's with that look? If you don't want to tell me what you were going to say earlier, it's ok, I was just asking."

Gaara felt the heat in his face and breathed a relived sigh. For a second there, he thought the blonde had been asking him to…just like _He_ had…

_No, don't think about it_.

"Oh..um…"

"Really, you don't have to," Naruto repeated, a concerned look coming over him.

Gaara, hearing the sincerity in the voice and words, looked up. The look on Naruto's face only achieved the end of convincing him even more. He took a deep breath…and released.

"There is…this…creature…A demon…at least that's what I've been told." Gaara paused, unsure of how to continue. "I heard that it was born from the…corrupted, I think the word was…spirit of a sand priest. But that doesn't really matter I guess."

Another pause was placed and Gaara was grateful that Naruto continued the silence.

"The truth is…before I was born…when my mother was pregnant…my father, the Kazekage, sealed it within me. You see Naruto, I _am_ the jinchuuriki of Ichibi no Shukaku."

"You're…a jinchuuriki?" Gaara looked to face the tentative voice. Naruto's face was plain shock.

_Don't be afraid…don't leave me…_

Gaara couldn't answer. He looked away, ashamed, regretful, guilty, as if it were his fault. He simply nodded. He waited. He knew what was coming. There were few reactions. The blonde could simply run off in fear. Or maybe he'd throw an insult and _then_ run away cowardly. Every reaction included them running away. Now all he could was—

He heard a strange sound, something he would've never expected. He looked up, unsure of whether the blonde was healthy as he laughed and chuckled. Gaara felt his brow furrow, his jaw drop the slightest. Why was this boy so difficult to understand?

_Maybe he's crazy_, the thought did not easily sway from his mind.

Finally, the redhead gathered some courage, "Why are you laughing?"

Naruto ceased his laughter and looked up with a shining grin, "Because we're like brothers! I've never had any type of family!"

"I don't understand."

Naruto smirked playfully, "You see, I'm a jinchuuriki, too! I've got the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine-tailed fox!"

-------

**A/N:** Yeah, I cut it off right there. It seemed rather short to me, which just makes me feel worse about the whole 'near-abandonment' ordeal we had going on, but...whatever...Hopefully you can have mercy and for some unfathomable reason still leave me a review despite my mistake of lateness? (Puppy-dog eyes)


	5. Brotherhood

Friends of the same Kin

Chapter 5 – Brotherhood

Me: Yeah…so this is kind of awkward…Um, so sorry for not updating in like _(counts_ _fingers_) uh…months, but I have had a serious case of writers block and loss of inspiration. And then there was school. So, yeah, go ahead and sue me, because I have some legit reasons here. No one can deny school. Besides, I have an awesome crack team of lawyers to bail me out of such situations!

Lawyers: About that, we tried to tell you earlier in the meeting, but you kept going on about your dream with the pink fuzzy bunnies and talking tulips. Anyways, the fact of the matter is that we can no longer represent you.

Me: What?! But…but why?

Lawyers: We don't accept payments in gum, sir.

Me: But--everyone does! Who wouldn't want to be paid in gum!?

Lawyers: That would be us. We picked this occupation for the money, sir, to build a substantial amount of wealth.

Me: …But…the lawsuits—

Lawyers: --Will have to be settled by yourself and whatever defense you conjure up. In the meantime, we wish you well, and shall now take our leave. Goodbye. _(Team leaves_ _through door.)_

Me: Uh, okay…um…I'm on my own. I can totally handle this…Um, so…uh…Tenten! You're in charge! _(Jumps through random, yet convenient window.)_

Tenten: _(Gasps!)_ Finally, a time to shine, a time to show that I'm not just a character that Kishimoto put to fill the gap on Team Gai! A time to—

And Now, On With The Story:

Tenten: What? No! I'm not done yet! I'm not—

Gaara could only stare at the blonde in front of him. He had thought Naruto would run away, like everyone else. But here he was, telling him how he was, telling Gaara that he was the container for the Kyuubi.

"W…What?" Gaara stuttered.

"You heard me," Naruto said, "Let me repeat it. I…Am…The container…for the…Nine tailed Fox…Kyuubi."

"But how is that? The Kyuubi was killed 5 years ago," Gaara stated.

"Well…" Naruto started.

_(Begin flashback)_

Naruto was as excited as he can get. He was leaving the village for 3 weeks! He was just about to finish his packing as he heard a knock on the door. When he went to see who it was, no one was there. Naruto just ignored it.

"Probably more people throwing rocks at my house again."

Little did he know, a girl was hiding in some nearby bushes.

"N…Naruto-kun," the figure said to herself, blushing as she thought how foolhardy as she couldn't even say good bye the blond boy.

Naruto had packed all the items he was told to bring. He was walking to Hokages tower when he heard all the insults he normally heard when he went for a walk.

Demon, Scum, Monster. These were just the more used words he often heard.

"_Why? Why do they always call me that?" _Naruto thought to himself.

He had reached the tower in no time and about to open the Hokages door, when he heard a voice, not the one from the last time, but a more familiar voice, the voice of an ANBU.

"With all respect lord Hokage, why take Naruto to SunaGakure?" the elite ninja asked.

"Why? Why not? Think of how this village acts toward him. Then think of how it would act when it finds out that the 'demon' is no longer under protection? No, I will subdue the child to that." The Hokage stated.

"Why do they call him demon anyways?" a new voice said.

"That information is classified."

"I know, but I would just like to know why is it that the villagers treat that poor kid way. No one deserves that kind of punishment without breaking vital laws, and I have never seen Naruto breaking laws, besides doing his occasional pranks," the voice said.

There was a pause, and Naruto, who was listening to conservation quietly, wasn't even breathing, as he was waiting for the answer that he always wanted to know.

The Hokage stared at his elite ninja and saw that he would be trustworthy of this info.

"Very well. I remember you were but a mere genin at the time and knocked out cold for a month after the Kyuubi attack, if memories of the battle are correct. You must have not seen it or heard the news during the after math. The Yondaime Hokage knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat the beast, so he did the only thing he could to stop the Kyuubi. He sealed it away, into the body of a new born baby. This attack happened on the day of October 10th, the birthday on Uzumaki Naruto. Now all you need only pup 2 and 2 together. You see, this why the village sees him as a monster, for Naruto is the jinchuuriki for Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox." Sarutobi said this as if he could remember every thing from the battle and everything from some hidden scroll that must have been destroyed to hide this info.

The ANBU could only stare at shock at his leader.

"Now remember, this information never leaves this room. Understand?" the first ANBU told his teammate.

"…understood." The ANBU hesitantly said.

"Very well, now leave and bring the jounin assigned to come with me to Suna."

The two ANBU left in puff of smoke, the second in disarray at what he heard.

Naruto was even worse. Now he understood why everyone called him a monster, because he _was_ one. Naruto ran home, deciding to come back in an hour or so.

_(End flashback)_

Gaara just stood there, absorbing the new information. Naruto was doing just the same, but only reliving the memory.

"Naruto...Thank you," Gaara said to break the silence. Naruto looked up to see Gaara smiling and wondered why.

"Why? All I did was told you the truth. If anything, thank the 4th Hokage. Without his sacrifice, I wouldn't be here with a new found brother."

Gaara looked up in shock at that word. _Brother_. He had been called that by Temari and Kankuro, but this time it was filed with something, something he couldn't understand. Filed with the knowledge the he had a friend, no not a friend, something more. A _Brother. _

Naruto and Gaara just hung out the rest of the day, learning more about each other. Naruto learned that Gaara's mother died during birth, so he was left only with an uncaring father, and two siblings too scared of him to even become close, as siblings should. Gaara learned that Naruto was in the academy back home, but only because the Hokage 'talked' to Naruto's teachers, and that he was an orphan since the beginning, but he some how could still have a smile on face, even after learning the truth about the Kyuubi. Before they knew it, it was getting dark, and a Temari and Kankuro managed to find them, telling Naruto that they had to take him to the hotel that the Hokage and other ninja were staying at. Naruto said his good byes to Gaara, telling him that the Hokage would be planning to stay for at least a week for negotiations on the peace treaty.

Naruto went up to the room take him and Sarutobi would be staying in. as he opened the door, Naruto saw that the Hokage was already out of his robes and in some sort of kimono, and was reading a book on one of the near by chairs.

"Oh, Naruto, I was wondering when you would be here. Tell me, how did you like today's tour of the village?" The Hokage ask.

"Oh…It was…well…awesome! I actually made a friend today! We agreed to meet by the Kazekage's tower tomorrow." Naruto, full of energy after the day's tour of the village, said with enthusiasm.

The leader of Konohagakure could only smile at the news that Naruto made a friend, his friend that I add.

"That's wonderful news Naruto. I glad you made a friend. Tell, what's his name?" Sarutobi asked.

"His name is Gaara, and he's the son of the Kazekage." Naruto answered his question. The Hokages face was full of bewilderment at the name of Gaara, for he had known of Suna's jinchuuriki. But his shock was toward the fact that he made friends with Naruto, because all of the reports said that he'd kill any who came toward him.

"_Maybe the reports were wrong. Maybe those deaths happened for another reason," _The Hokage thought. But he wouldn't tell Naruto the real reason of his bewilderment.

"That's very impressive Naruto, making friends with the Kazekage's son. But if you want to make good time in meeting again tomorrow, you better go to bed."

Naruto, for some reason, suddenly became exhausted; most likely because of the days activities.

"Good idea jiji. Good night," was all Naruto said before crawling underneath the covers on one of the beds and falling to sleep.

Sarutobi could only chuckle at the blonde child.

"Good night Naruto. Sweet dreams."

And that people, is the 5th chapter of my 2nd fanfic. For some reason, my 1st fanfic is a total crap-fest. Oh well, time heals all wounds.

Ten-Ten: Shut up you lousy wannabe-voice-of-Haku1013!!!

Me: Uh…who you talking to Ten-Ten?

Ten-Ten: Haku! I thought you jumped out of that window?

Me: I did. Turns out it was really a portal to a magical place full of sex craved Neji's, I thought you might want to know about it.

Ten-Ten: Really?! (Runs and jumps through already shattered window)

Me: Huh. Didn't think she'd actually fall for that. Every one knows that the portal to the sex craved Neji world is in that other window. (Points to window next to original window.)

Please review. And again, sorry for wait. Flames will be used to make a make-shift hot tub.


	6. Gaara's Farewell and Enter Shukaku

Friends of the Same Kin

Chapter 6-

Gaara's Farewell/Enter Shukaku

Hey guys. It's me, Haku1013. This will be the last chapter for a while. I know you all have been looking forward to the next chapters, but I need a break. I'm starting to lose my inspiration. I will try to update again soon, so keep looking out for it. I will continue to look for inspiration, where ever he went.

None of my characters are here, since it's their day off. So…I've got no material. I am just going to go straight to the story. Ok, so enjoy.

"Blah" is human speech

"_Blah" _is thoughts

"**Blah" **is demon speech

* * *

Gaara just stared at his new found brother. It's already been a week, so Naruto and his team would be leaving Suna. No one said anything; there was nothing to say. Gaara wanted to say that he'd miss him, but he couldn't find the words. Naruto slowly turned and started walking with the leaf shinobi. Gaara was about to leave to, until he felt something, something he'd never felt before, a hug. This toke Gaara by surprise, but he still hugged back, no wanting to let go of his brother. But they did. Gaara watched his brother leave the village with the Hokage. After ten minutes, Gaara started to walk home.

On his way home, Gaara heard the normal muttering. "Monster," some would say behind his back, "stay away from him darling," some mothers would tell there children. Gaara knew why people did this to him, why they left him to wallow in his own darkness. But he didn't know why they blamed him for his misdoings. It wasn't his fault that he was a jinchuuriki. Gaara just forgot about this and moved on to his home.

_3 days later_

Gaara sat on his swing, looking at some other kids playing with a ball. He remembered when him and Naruto played together…he already missed his demon-related brother. Those memories of him and the blonde child were some of his shortest, but his fondest memories yet. Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone behind him. He looked up to see the one of the only people he wasn't expecting.

"Yashamaru!" yelled the red head. Before him was a man with dark blonde hair, a Suna head band, and a jounin jacket.

"Gaara, it's good to see you too," said the blonde before he ruffled Gaara's hair.

"Yashamaru, I thought you were on a month long mission?" asked Gaara.

"I was, but it was cut short due to success earlier than lord Kazekage thought," explained the blonde, "tell me, what has happened since my departure. Last I heard, the Hokage came to visit for the peace treaty."

"Yes, he did come, and he and dad solved the problem. But the Hokage brought someone with him." This caught Yashamaru's attention. "He brought a blonde headed boy named Naruto with him. We became great friend's Yashamaru. The best part was that he was like me; a jinchuuriki hated by his village." Yashamaru stared at the child, wondering what possessed the Hokage to bring a child, let alone a jinchuuriki, to Sunagakure. But at the same time, he couldn't help but smile at his nephew for making a friend.

"That's wonderful Gaara. Why don't you tell me the rest on the way home," said Gaara's uncle.

"Ok, sure!" Gaara said with enthusiasm.

_Later_

Gaara and Yashamaru were at the Kazekage mansion, in Gaara's room. Gaara had just finished telling his uncle all about Naruto, and all the stuff they did during his stay.

"That's very good Gaara. But for now, I have to go and fill out my reports on my mission. I'm already late as it is. See you tomorrow," the Suna jounin said.

Yashamaru waved good bye to the child and left. After the meeting, Gaara decided to go to the roof. Several minutes passed as Gaara simply sat there and watched the moon. After a moment or two, a Suna jounin appeared. The ninja, obviously male with a mask over the lower half of his face and black glasses on, pulled out a kunai. Gaara didn't know who the ninja was, but he knew what he was.

"_An assassin most likely"_ Gaara thought. The unknown man than attacked Gaara, but before his kunai connected, Gaara's sand appeared out of no where and blocked the attack.

"You know, I'm really sick and tired of you assassins. Always coming to kill me, as if I was simply an infant fast asleep," Gaara stated as if he was even bothered by the sudden attack. The ninja simply stood there as Gaara's sand started to surround him. Gaara, not knowing that what he was doing, threw the man up against a wall.

"**Now die, you fool!"** Gaara said in a demonic voice. The sand then vibrated a little, and drew back as Gaara thought that his foe was dead. As the body came into view, Gaara's face was in udder shock. The ninja was till alive, but just barely. He had several large cuts all over his body. He also had a few bones sticking out of his torso, but how the ninja looked didn't shock Gaara; it was the man behind the mask. Gaara looked at the face of his uncle, Yashamaru.

"Yasha…Yashamaru? But…but why?" Gaara asked, "Why would you attack me!?" he yelled at his now dying uncle. He quietly answered, as if every time he talked painful.

"Be…Because you…Killed m…my sister."

Gaara stared at his uncle in shock. But before Gaara could answer, Yashamaru continued.

"You and your corrupted sand killed her. I will never forgive you," He paused, obviously in pain, "I never loved you Gaara, I will always hate you for what you did."

At that last part, the jounin opened his jacket to reveal several explosive tags on his torso.

"Now die, you monster," Yashamaru said before detonating the explosives. Gaara sand immediately came up to protect its master, but a small bit of the explosive hit the child. Gaara lay there, unconscious. But Gaara found himself somewhere, somewhere dark. He managed to see that he was in a dark room. But he biggest thing he noticed was the giant cage in front of him.

"**Well, well, well. Look who finally came to visit!" **yelled a demonic voice.

Gaara gaped at who he was looking at…The Ichibi No Shukaku.

"You're the…the—" Gaara started but was interrupted.

"**The, the, the…oh just shut up kid, I saved your life.** **Now look kid, as you may have guessed, I am the one, the only, the most awesomeness' demon you will ever find in the world of your mind, the Shukaku!" **The demon said. Gaara was dumbfounded at his find and was about to asked a question, but again, he was interrupted by the demon.

"**Ah. The smell of blood. Man I love it. Hey kid, look, I know you hate it, but you need to kill some more. And before you ask, I need blood. It gives me strength. That's why my sand defenses, that I so **_**willingly**_** gave you, surrounds you enemies. When their blood mixes with my sand, I become more powerful, which in turn, makes you more powerful. So go out and kill, kill, kill…that is unless you want to me to kill you." **The demon said with a laugh at that last part.

Gaara, who was astonished at the news that he had to kill; he hated it more then he hated the fact that this demon was sealed into him. As he looked up at the demon, he spoke, well he really more liked screamed, at the demon.

"Never! I will never kill again if it makes a monster like stronger! I'll die before I allow that! I'm even willingly to stay weak for that reason. The Shukaku merely chuckled at his statement.

"**Sorry kid, but you don't have much of a choice…"**

As the Shukaku said that, yellow chakra seemed to leak out of its body, surrounding Gaara. Gaara felt as if his head was being squeezed.

"**Again, sorry kid, but this chakra should corrupt you just enough for you to have no problem killing, and I need blood."**

"No, please stop!" Gaara yelled in pain. The pain was so intense, Gaara felt/saw his mind go black.

Gaara awoke to see a giant crater on the roof he was at, with blood everywhere. He didn't know what to do, but something was telling him to do something he didn't want to hear--

"_Kill…Kill" _the voice said. Gaara couldn't help but want to do as the voice said. He slowly got up to inspect his body. After he was sure he wasn't hurt, he looked at the blood around him. He saw his sand starting to absorb it. He then looked at the body, or what looked to be the body, of his uncle. He felt no sadness for his uncle, he felt no guilt, no anger, no happiness, and he felt…nothing. He felt the sand around, and it felt agitated as it surrounded the deformed corpse. Gaara complied and set his sand upon the body, and in a few minutes, all that was left on the roof, was the crater from Yashamaru's final pursuit to revenge. Gaara sensed other ninjas arriving and left before he would be interrupted from his own rampage.

"I don't know what exactly happened. But I don't care. **I NEED BLOOD!"** Gaara shouted to the world in a demonic voice.

That's the end of this chapter. Hope to get more reviews. I will try and update soon, so look out for 'Friends of the Same Kin.'

* * *

Ok, guys, i had to update this chapter because I uploaded the wrong one. This has simple, but necessary changes. as you may have read, Shukaku has more lines in this chapter. I just felt like it needed it. so until next time...


	7. Naruto's Farewell and Enter Bear

Friends of the Same Kin

Chapter 7

Naruto's Farewells/Enter Bear

AN: This next chapter will be written in Naruto POV.

Me: Ha! I found meh inspiration!

Naruto: Really? Where was it?

Me: In a garbage can in Canada…I don't know how the hell he got there.

Naruto: Ah, Canada; Land of the peaceful, one of the homes to the French, were you will always be neutral…

Me: Anyways, because of a pain in the ass project during winter break, I might not update for while more, but maybe I might. But no promises…

Naruto: Why? I need to know, after all, keeping promises _is_ my—

Me: We know! Every one knows about your freaking Nindo!!!

Naruto: ok…but why?!

Me: Because Ten-Ten sued me for when I promised her about the Neji world and made her jump out that window! I've lost half of my funding for this fanfic! Just don't get on her bad side for a while. It's bad enough she's living in the lap of luxery in a full body cast, but I fell...I don't know, killing her, since she always shows off _my_ money!

Naruto: Uh…ok...remind me to wash off that 'kick me' sign I wrote on the back of her neck brace.

Me: …anyways…back to the story and remember everyone…

Both: HAKU LIVES!!!

* * *

Naruto and Gaara just stared at each other. It had already been a week since Naruto and the old man got so Suna, translation; time for them to leave. The Hokage and Kazekage had built a strong peace treaty to ensure their alliance. And over the time period here, Naruto and Gaara had grown close, closer than friends, they were more like brothers.

Not to mention some were already seeing them as that (Suna villagers were more like glaring at the 'demon's' friendship).

"Come on Naruto. We have to leave before the heat becomes too intense to travel," the Hokage said, sad that he had to break up Naruto's first true friendship.

Naruto merely turned to walk with the group, but not 10 ft. away; he ran back and hugged his brother. Gaara, taken by surprise, could only hug back. Neither wanted to let go of the other, but they had to. And Naruto ran back to the departing group, leaving Gaara alone in his village again, with nothing but a hug…and memories that he will cherish for years to come.

Out in the desert, Naruto was silent, walking with his head down low. The Hokage could only stare at Naruto, filed with grief knowing that it was his fault Naruto was like this.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi started, but stopped, not knowing what to say.

Naruto stayed quiet with his head down throughout the whole trip home.

_3 days later_

A group of leaf ninjas were casually walking toward their home. Among them was a blonde child, who was silent the since their departure.

"Naruto, please stop this sulking. Think of that end as a new beginning. You now know that you can make friends. Now you just need to make friends in your home village," the Hokage said the blonde.

"…"

"Very well Naruto. You may stay in you bad mood, but just think about what I said," Sarutobi stated.

At the Hokage tower, the team of leaf jounin split up there mission carried out. The Hokage simply went to fill out the paper work to make the peace treaty truly official. Naruto simply waved good bye to the old man as he went home.

_Later_ _that day_

Naruto was at his house, cleaning away the dust that built up the last 2 weeks in his absence. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, but when he opened it, he was veraciously pulled out of his home. He land in the center of about 10 villagers, all who had killer intent coming off them in waves.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here again, demon!" one of the villagers said.

"Yeah, we might have to rough you up just to teach you a lesson, monster," another one said. Before Naruto knew it, he felt a massive amount of pain in a side. When he was about to get up he felt boot on his back.

"Not so fast scum! We ain't done with you yet!"

Naruto couldn't see there faces, but he knew that they were smiling at his pain.

"_Yup, just another in Konoha. It sure is good to be back home." _Naruto thought to himself in sarcasm.

In another part of Konoha, a ninja was walking around the village, looking for a place to eat. He had heard that the Hokage was back from Suna, which was good, but he couldn't help but think of Naruto. He remembered his conservation with the Hokage before he left for Suna (remembering him?). He had to see the kid. He had started to worry when he first saw him being beaten several months ago, but he didn't think anything about, thinking that maybe Naruto was just doing a little planking and he took it a little too far. Now he knew that Naruto would soon be in trouble, being back in the village. He easily forgot about his own mission to find a restaurant and went to check up on Naruto house, thinking what the villagers might be doing to the child.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto now had a black eye, several cuts on his face, arms, and torso. And he was also pretty sure he had a few broken bones.

"_This is worse than usual,"_ thought Naruto. He was sure he was about to get another kick, but he was surprised, suddenly the beating stopped. Naruto soon heard one of his attackers to someone, "who are you and what are you doing here? Want to join us? If you do, we would gladly take some help in giving this scum some punishment."

"Leave the kid alone…or face me." Naruto heard this, and for some reason, the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Face you? Come on buddy. Even if you were serious, there's no way you could beat all of us."

Before anyone else could answer, the new figure struck down the man that just spoke in a single punch.

"Hey! No one strikes one of us down with out facing all of us!"

"Fine, come at me with every thing you got then!"

The villagers did as the rogue fighter said and they all charged at him together.

"Fools," the figure spoke.

Naruto was shocked at what he heard, but disappointed that he couldn't move so he could watch the beat down. All he heard was a few punches that connected and several thuds, as if some bodies fell to the ground.

Before Naruto knew it, a shadow was upon him.

"Come to finish me off? I wouldn't be surprised," Naruto said in a low tone. This caught the man off guard, but he understood why this child would say such a thing.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend," the figure said.

"A friend? H…How--" was all Naruto could say before he was picked up by the figure.

All Naruto could see was the figure's silhouette, before passing out from the pain.

"Poor kid. Never knew how cruel this village was."

With that, the figure took Naruto to the hospital.

_The next day_

Naruto awoke with a start. The last thing he remembered was being beaten by villagers before being saved. Studying his surrounding, Naruto could only tell that he as brought to the hospital last night. He also noticed he had a cast on his right arm and left leg, several bandages all over his body and over his eye.

As Naruto remembered last nights activities, he couldn't help wonder aloud, "Who was that last night?"

Just then, the room door opened to show the Hokage, Sarutobi. Behind him was an ANBU. From what Naruto could tell, the new ninja had short black hair, an average fatigue, tan skin, and wore the normal ANBU armor, along with a bear mask covering his face.

"Naruto, it's good to see you are awake. As soon as I heard about the incident, I rushed over here," Sarutobi explained.

"Jiji, it's good to see you to." Before Naruto would forget, he asked, "Hey old man, last night, I remember being saved by someone. Do you know who it was?"

The Hokage didn't look shocked, because he knew perfectly well who it was.

"Yes, I do Naruto; in fact he's with us right now." Naruto didn't understand right away, but he did after a few seconds. He stared back at the ANBU.

"It was you?" Naruto asked. The ANBU could only nod his head, showing it was him who saved Naruto. Before the masked ninja knew it, Naruto had flung himself off the bed, right at him.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You!!!" the ninja was obviously over whelmed at this kid's energy, even after nearly being beaten to death on the previous night.

"No problem," was all the ninja said before putting the child back in the bed.

"Who are you exactly?" this question got the elite ninja's guard down, but he recovered, and answered straight forward.

"I am ANBU number 21564, member of ANBU squad 14, my real name doesn't concern anyone but myself, but my friends call me Bear," the ANBU stated as if he was addressing a higher ranked officer.

"Bear, huh. Well nice to meet you, name's Naruto" the blonde 5 year old said before putting his arm out.

Bear hesitated, but decided to do it, and shuck Naruto's hand.

"Ok, enough with introductions. Naruto, you go back to bed and rest," the Hokage said.

Naruto nodded and went back to sleep as Sarutobi and Bear left the room.

"_Thank you Bear." _Naruto thought as sleep over toke him once again.

* * *

Me: and that concludes the 6th chapter of Friends of the Same Kin.

Naruto: So why add an OC?

Me: It adds more to the story.

Naruto: Ok then… I actually kind of actually like this guy.

Me: Good.

Bear: So tell me Haku, how do I contribute to the story?

Me: Easy Bear, you add to Naruto list of friends, and become a major influence in his life.

Bear: Nice.

Naruto: Ok now, back to the star.

Me: Gotcha Naruto. I will trying to update faster now, so keep a look out for this here fanfic.

Naruto: No, I meant me!!!

Me: Whatever. Oh, yeah, Naruto, before I forget, did you ever wash Ten-Ten's neck brace?

Naruto: (anime sweat drop) GOTTA GO GUYS BYE!!!

Me: Ok guys until…hey ,where did Inspiration go?

Bear: …

Me: Crap!!!

Bear: Sorry guys, but looks like Haku1013 night not update for a while.

Me: Quickly guys…To Canada!!!

* * *

Ok guys, please review. Flames will be used for a camp fire.

Also, I have a new poll up for later pairings. The Choices are...

**1. NaruHina**

**2. GaaHina**

**3. NaruSaku**

**4. GaaSaku**

Please vote.


End file.
